User blog:LexsJB/How old are Rachel and Kirsty?
Hello Today, I'm going to tackle a common question that comes up in the series- how old are Rachel and Kirsty? The facts We know Rachel is 3 months younger than Kirsty (in Cherry the Cake Fairy) and they're in the same school year. Kirsty goes to Wetherbury High in Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy. Secondary schools (ages 11-16) in the UK are sometimes called high schools, but not like the American version (ages 14-18). Rachel's school, Tippington School, gives no reference to which type of school it is. The theory There are two stories where Kirsty's birthday takes place: Cherry the Cake Fairy and Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy. In Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy, she doesn't have a certain number of candles, but letter candles that spell out her name. Useful. In Cherry the Cake Fairy, Kirsty's cake has 9 candles, which is accurate since she looks about 9. We can back this up with the story saying '"There," Mr Tate said, putting nine candles on the top.' Thank you, sir! Cherry the Cake Fairy is really useful because it shows us Kirsty's age at the time, 9, and that the book takes place in the Easter Holidays after the summer holidays. Now, we can establish that Kirsty was 8 when the series began. Just considering publishing dates once: *the Party Fairies were published in 2005, maybe written in 2004 too. *Easter 2004 was in April and Easter 2005 was in March. If Rachel's birthday is three months later, we can establish that Rachel was born in June-July which makes her 8 as well, in the beginning of the series. Wow, and the parents let the girls wander around an island on their own at 8 years old. But that's just the beginning... The complicated stuff starts Christmas happens once a year, doesn't it? Well so far, there have been 14 books during the winter, or Christmas. Kirsty's 9th birthday happens after the events of meeting the fairies, Holly the Christmas Fairy and the Weather Fairies. If we add 13 Christmasses onto the girls, they'd be 21. And that ain't right cos in the latest books, they don't look a day over 14 let alone 21. If we used the publishing dates, this is what would happen: The Rainbow Fairies were published in 2003. If the girls were 8 in 2003, they'd be born in 1995-ish, meaning they'd be 22 this year. This lines up with the result we got counting the Christmases they spend together. This isn't right. I don't like trusting the publishing dates at all. In the space of 2 years (2003-2005) Kirsty and Rachel managed to spread out 8-10 months of fairy adventures. Also, a few years ago, I calculated that one human year = 14 fairy years due to the King and Queen celebrating 100 more years on the throne in Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy since their 1000th jubilee in the Party Fairies, published some 7 years ago. That's why I don't trust the publishing dates. Final words The times are really messed. I'm sure it's not me but I think the girls get too many summer-spring-autumn-winter-half term holidays. I think it's safe to assume that the girls are now early secondary school age, about 11-14 years old. Any older and their appearance on paper wouldn't add up. But that's just a theory... a book theory. See you later! LexsJBTalk 16:04, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Also, please check out my blog about the bad things about the series. I'm kind of proud of it and aim to spread awareness of things like that. Category:Blog posts